All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on Disney Channels (September 19, 2003) Part 1
Patou's Voice: There was no doubt about it. Old Chanticleer kept us animals up and shining. * (The baby chicks come to him as they speak together) * Chicks: Good day, Mr. Chanticleer! * Patou: All that was about to change....... * (That night, at the farm, a different rooster jumps on a piece of equipment, frowning) * Patou's Voice: One morning, before Chanticleer was even awake.......... * Rooster: (looks up) Hey, Chanticleer! * (The brown rooster awakens, noticing the gray one) * Patou's Voice: A stranger sneaked on to our farm to stop Chanticleer from crowing. * (The farm rooster comes down before the two begin cock fighting. Chanticleer is shoved down, groaning a bit) * Patou's Voice: Of course, Chanticleer wouldn't give up without a fight; but what he didn't know...... * (The rooster yelps, dodging the claws and hurrying to the rooftop) * Patou's Voice: Was that this stranger had been sent by the Grand Duke of Owls. * (He notices his opponent getting ready to use his claws with the rooster using a piece of roof tile. However, it breaks by the sharp knife attached to bottom claws. The opponent grabs Chanticleer by the neck as they fall to the water, starting to choke him) * Patou's Voice: Nasty fella. * (Eventually, the opponent is shoved to a barrel of water, knocking him out. Eventually, Chanticleer, shivering a bit, comes out of the water while panting a bit) * Patou's Voice: The good news here was that Chanticleer had won the fight. The bad news was the Grand Duke's bully had done his dirty deed. * (The crowd comes out, looking at the now tired Chanticleer as the sun begins rising) * Patou's Voice: Yet, from all that commotion, Chanticleer had plum forgot to crow. * (The sun shines with the rooster noticing the sun rising, looking horrified) * Patou's Voice: And the sun was coming up without him. * (The crowd on the farm gasps in shock) * Patou's Voice: If Chanticleer saw this, it broke his heart. He reckoned perhaps his crow never DID raise the sun. * (People begins whispering with concern) * Duck: Look, iiiiit's coming up without him! * Pig: (frowns) You're a phony! * Horse: He's a fake! * (He looks stunned at the people shouting in frustration while Snipes gets on the fence post) * Snipes: Hey, everybody! (mockingly) Cock-a-doodle-doo! * (Everyone laughs cruelly) * Patou's Voice: The Grand Duke's evil plan had worked. He had turned us against us our very best friend. * (People begins departing from the depressed Chanticleer as he slowly trudges away from the farm) * Patou's Voice: And without a reason to crow, poor Chanticleer left the farm to look for work in the city. * (Then, as he is gone, rain pours around the farm) * Patou's Voice: THEN came the rain.... * (Thunder and lightning flash around while on the tree, a figure watches the rooster leave with a cruel grin. He is a brown owl with light brown on parts of him with gray on his eyebrows. He only wears a black-red cape with currently a monocle. He is known as the Grand Duke) * Patou's Voice: And our dangers with the Duke....... * (He turns with a cruel grin) * (End Flashback) * (They look before peeking inside, noticing a blond boy with curly hair looking at a book with the Duke's picture) * Boy: Who's that, mum? * (He taps the monocle, though the others only hear glass breaking) * Mum: That's the Grand Duke. He's the one who's causing all the damage. He sent that mean old rooster to Chanticleer's farm to pick a fight. * Boy: Huh, how come? * Mum: Because he didn't like Chanticleer doing all that crowing and bringing up the sun. * Boy: How come? * Mum: (chuckles) Well, like most owls, he likes the darkness.....and the rain. * (Inside, the boy looks at his mum) * Boy: I'm not afraid of the dark. * (Then, the two yelp, hearing a noise as the door opens. The monster sighs in relief, noticing the man in raincoat) * Mum: Oh, it's you. You frightened me. * Man: Dory. We have big problems. Have you looked out there? * (He looks out the window as he speaks) * Man: If that rain doesn't stop pouring........ * (She looks at him as the narration continues) * Patou's Voice: Now this is my favorite part of the story. His name is Edmond, of course he didn't look quite like this if I first met him. * (The boy, Edmond, looks at the adults speaking together) * Patou's Voice: Anyhow, we weren't the only folks having our damages. Poor Edmond's family is having their share as well. * (The boys gets up, looking at the adults and window as rain pours down, none of them notices the mud-covered group below) * Man: The river's rising too fast, we have to reinforce the sandbags. * Dory: Oh, you think that will work? * (Edmond looks at them with concern) * Man: We'll make it work. I'll get the boys. * Edmond: Me too! * (He gets ready to follow before his mother stops him) * Dory: You stop right there. * (He is put back on the bed) * Edmond: Oh, mum, I'm one of the boys. * Dory: He meant the big boys. * Edmond: I'm big enough. * Dory: Not yet, you're not, darling. * (He coughs a bit as he is put back in the covers while in another room, the radio is turned on with two boys named Scott and Mark listening) * Radio: The US weather bureau is expecting yet another night of massive downpour in the area worth it by this area's bullshit by this week's flooding. * Dad's Voice: Scott, Mark, c'mon! Bring the truck around to the front! * (However, the boys only continue listening to the radio before the door opens) * Dad: (frowns) C'mon, guys, move it! I need some help! We have to get the animals inside. * (The two frown as they come out of their room, gathering their raincoats) * Patou's Voice: So while Scott and Mark got to help protect the house against the flood, poor Edmond was left behind where he'd be safe and out of harm. * (He peeks inside as the mother speaks with her son) * Edmond: It's my house, as well. I wanna help. * (She lies him down) * Dory: Well then, pray for the rain to stop. And that will help. * Dad's Voice: Dory, I can't find the flashlight! * Dory: (turns back) Hang on. (to Edmond) Now you stay here where it's safe, pumpkin, I'm gonna help your father and I'll be right back. * Voice: We're coming, Dad. * Dad's Voice: Great, let's go! * (At the halls, the men begin climbing down with Mark showing the flashlight) * Scott: Hey dad, they said on the radio a national guard might come. * (Back in Edmond's room, the boy takes the book from earlier, opening it) * Edmond: I am...TOO one of big boys. (reading) And without a reason to crow, Chanticleer left the farm, THEN came the rain.... * (Just then, as thunder strikes, Edmond gets his boots out and raccoon hat on his head. Outside, the truck comes to the parents with sandbags as Mark tosses some rope) * Mark: Mum, here! * (The cow is tied up as the parents fight) * Dory: How is she? Frank? * Frank: Just start the truck! She'll be alright! * (In his room, Edmond looks out the window. Outside, Dory runs to the driver's seat of the truck) * Frank: Dory. Split up! * (Back inside, Edmond inside looks at the book) * Edmond: I know the reply; we need Chanticleer. * (Back outside, thunder strikes while the water overcomes the sandbags, flooding the area as the woman in truck gasps) * Edmond: MUM!! * Dory: Boys, the line is breaking! * (Swiftly, she darts to the sandbags while Edmond begins opening the window. Eventually, he shouts out the window) * Edmond: CHANTICLEEEEEEERRR!! CHANTICLEEEEEEERRR!!! * (Then, lightning strikes, hitting the bedroom window with dust spraying around outside the exterior area. As it clears, all that remains is a stone version of himself) * Patou's Voice: Edmond had the right idea to call Chanticleer's name, but he never could have guessed who was going to reply.